Baile orgasmico
by angelkizuna
Summary: Bella, alias Athenas, va New York, a cumplir su sueño. Pero debera humillarse para conseguirlo. Edward es el hijo prodigio, de un famoso director de la academia ntiene lemon explicit. NEW cap 19...Terminada n n
1. Chapter 3

**Bella **

Se hicieron cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Y Jacob seguía esperándome al lado de la barra. Parado con una musculosa negra que hacia lucir su musculoso cuerpo, unos jeans gastados. Su pelo alocando, era un morocho bastante lindo.

Fui a mi camarín a cambiarme, ya estaba de salida. Me despedí de victoria, ella también tenía cosas que hacer al horario de salida.

-Sí que eres insistente – le dije mientras retiraba mi paga de la caja.

-Mi insistencia dio sus frutos – me dedico esa sonrisa deslumbrante que poseía.

-¿Y qué haremos a estas horas]? – era muy tarde.

-Vamos a tomar unos tragos en mi casa – sabia cual era su intención. Pero sabría manejar la situación.

Me despedí de todos y partí. Jaco me prestó su chaqueta, la noche estaba fría, e iba a empeorar la ida a su casa en su llamativa moto.

A la velocidad que conducía no demoramos mucho en llegar, mis mejillas eran un tempano de hielo.

Llegamos al edificio, el estaba en tercer piso. Los pocos minutos en el ascensor, fueron muy incómodos, ninguno dijo nada, para romper el silencio.

Cuando entre, me saco la chaqueta y la colgó. Me invito a sentarme en los sillones de la sala. Trajo dos cervezas y las puso en al pequeña mesa.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto, muy atento. –No está bien – no tenía hambre, solo deseaba una cama. Pero para dormir.

-Y bien…

-¿Qué? – Podía ver lo nervioso que estaba – mejor siéntate y relájate – dije para calmarlo.

Se sentó a mi lado, callado y tenso.

-Bella me gustas – comenzó.

-Eso lo sé – iba a darle una oportunidad, no había estado con nadie desde que me mude y deje a mi novio en Luisiana.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y los bese.

El abrió los ojos como platos al comienzo, pero luego se relajo y me acompaño, su lengua parecía desesperada.

El se dejo llevar por la mía, me tomo de la cintura y yo de su cuello.

Me beso con pasión y deseo. Jacob era muy dulce conmigo y lo único que hice todo este tiempo fue ignorarle, ahora las cosas cambiarían.

Sus manos subieron mi playera, las saques sin alardear, el lo acepto y continuo besándome.

Alcance a ver el reloj, y marcaban las 7 de la mañana. Pedí a Jacob que me llevara a casa.

Tenía que descansar, los sábados el trabajo era imposible.

Los domingos me relajaba por completo y dormía todo el día.

**Edward **

Todo el maldito sábado tuve que controlarme para no ir a ese estúpido lugar. No caería tan bajo.

Me tome mi tiempo para cenar con mis padres. Salí con mi hermano a tomar algo.

Claro que no le mencione el tema del club, porque sería el primero que me arrastraría ahí.

Recibí la llamada de Rosalie, el domingo temprano. Era hija de unos de los socios de mi padre. Cada vez que venía a NY, era a la primera que tenía encima de mí. Acepte su invitación de ir a cenar. Era muy fácil de complacer.

La lleve a cenar, y todo lo demás.

La deje en su casa suponía que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar. Había tenido una noche agitada.

Fui a la academia directo a descansar.

Hoy sería un día bastante complicado. Los alumnos andaban alborotados por las bailarinas de baile. Y las alumnas por los músicos.

Ignore la situación e intente relajarme. Debía dictar clases no iba a reflejarlo con mis alumnos.

Era uno de los más jóvenes de los que enseñaban música.


	2. Chapter 4

**Bella **

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por los nervios. Me habían aceptado en la academia.

Me cambie y me fui a tomar el autobús y por poco me paso de largo, por dormirme.

Los nervios estaban alterándome aun más. Tenía que dar mi presentación de bienvenido, meses vine trabajando en ella. Solo tenía que tener confianza en mí misma.

Llegue y pedí indicaciones para llegar a mi salón. Todos eran muy serios.

Dos parejas finalizaban su presentación. Mi profesor de baile, era uno de los que estuvo en la audición, el de cabello dorado.

Me acerque en silencio, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Pero me trómpense con una mochila.

-Isabella, llegas justo a tiempo – no esperaba que recordara mi nombre, maldición.

-¿Si? – dije intentando escapar.

-Ahora es tu turno ¿tienes el CD? – tome una bocanada de aire, y me acerque al Dj, y entregue el CD.

-Lista – mentí.

Me centre en el medio de la pista. Erramos un grupo numeroso. Más chicas que chicos.

La música comenzó, Dirty de Christina Aguilera. Junto con mi baile. Trate de ignorar los rostros murmurando. No era una coreografía muy elaborada, si no contemporánea y divertida.

Solo me imagine en el salón de NY donde tomaba mis clases, y me quedaba horas y horas bailando. No me confundí en ningún paso.

Cada vez mas estaba cerca de cumplir mi sueño, y nada se interpondrá en el.

Termine y me sonroje cuando todos aplaudieron.

-Bien, comencemos con l clase – anuncio el profesor – Luego seguimos con las presentaciones.

Me quede parada a un costado, observando como el profesor James, armabas las parejas. Comenzaríamos con baile latino. Era un ritmo, tan sensual y divertido a la hora de bailar.

-Tu serás mi parejas, Isabella – dijo james, mire y todos estaban con su respectivas parejas. Eso me pasa por andar en la luna.

Tomo mi muñeca, y con su mano acaricio mi brazo al ritmo de la música. Me apretó con fuerza mi cintura a su torso.

-Bien, un paso atrás con la derecha, mientras que ella me sigue con su izquierda – índico.

Sentía cierta incomodidad. Levanto mi pierna llevándola hasta cerca de su hombro. Me bajo tomándome del cuello, sin soltar mi cintura.

Me causaba una sensación extraña cada roce, era tan… era solo mi imaginación.

Conocía esa mirada de odio de mis futuras compañeras. No era mi culpa ser su pareja de baile. Debía pasar por la oficina del directo antes de irme.

Jame era bastante atractivo, acepto que estén celosas. Internamente me reí a carcajadas.

Al finalizar la clase, fui a la oficina, a arreglar temas pendientes con el directo Carlisle. Espere sentada ser atendida, pero solo fue unos segundos.

-Adelante Isabella – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días director Cullen – tome asiento, y me dibuje una sonrisa falsa.

Se levanto y se acerco hacia mí por la espalda.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente – susurro a mi oído. Tenía una voz muy seductora. No aparentaba su edad. Nadie imaginaria que es mi padre.

-Lo sé Sr. Por eso vine – respondí nerviosa.

El deslizo su mano por mi cuello, apenas rozando mis pechos.

-Puedes ir. Te veré mañana – dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Con su permiso – me despedí sin mirarlo a los ojos. El me tomo de la cintura por detrás.

-Tú serás la primera – susurro.

Casi sudando Salí de la oficina, me choque con alguien, pero ni me fije. Solo me fui.

Jacob paso por mí a la salida, quede en ir a almorzar algo con él. Se lo merecía por quedarse todos los días.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – me pregunto mientras me alcanzaba el casco del acompañante.

-Ni me preguntes – subí y me aferre a su cintura.

Almorzamos en una cafetería cerca de mi departamento, no me gustaba a ir a lugares muy llamativo. A veces tenía miedo que algún cliente me reconociera.

Jacob era muy gracioso y dulce a la vez. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Me llevo a casa, la pasaba bien a su lado. Era imposible aburrirse.

Cuando me baje y fui a despedirme. Me tomo de la cintura y me beso.

Sus besos eran tan pasionales.

-Te veo esta noche – dijo encendiendo su moto.

-Adiós – le sonreí.

Entre a casa, directo a la ducha. Sabía que estaba errada, con el tema de director.

Nadie podía enterarse de esto, podría ser expulsada, no estaba en mis planes acostarme con él. Pero si no tenía otra elección. ¿Si me presionara con el tema de beca? No, no. No dejare que eso pase.

Debía darle tiempo, no sé hasta qué punto quería llegar. Pero nada se interpondrá en mi carrera. Nada.

Primero es lo primero. Seguiría el consejo de mi madre, antes de morir.

Lo único que me quedaba de ella eran solo recuerdos. Malos recuerdos.

Estoy haciéndolos un poco cortos, debido a q ya termino con el ginecólogo y podre darle capítulos más largos. Y paciencia que falta poco para que aparezca Edward. No se desesperen.


	3. Chapter 5

**Edward **

Las clases fueron productivas, los jóvenes eran atentos y aprendía rápido. Me siguieron a la perfección. Claro, que no falta la manzana podrida. Además que una u otra interrupción de esas alumnas molestas.

Fui a ver a mi padre, y una torpe alumna se tropezó conmigo, si quiera se disculpo.

-Buenos días padres ¿listo para irnos a almorzar?

-Sí, vamos hijo. Tu madre nos espera con tus hermanos.

Nos juntábamos casi siempre en familia, en un restaurante de un amigo de mi padre.

Tan aburrido no resultaba. En medio de la comida recibí una llamada de Emmet. Había terminado con su novia y deseaba ir a desahogarse, o algo así, sus penas.

Me pidió que lo acompañara a "Gatulandia". El corazón se me acelero, no me negué, tampoco lo pensé dos veces. Deseaba ir nuevamente.

Di mis clases de las tardes. Un poco impaciente por que llegara el momento. Al finalizar fui a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, en una pose provocativa.

-Un "hola ¿Cómo estás?" primero – se acerco para darme un beso. Pero la aleje.

-Hola – entre y deje las cosas en el escritorio.

Rosalie era atractiva, eso era indiscutible. La pasaba bien con ella, pero no deseaba nada serio con una persona tan vanidosa y caprichosa.

No quería que se hiciera faltas ilusiones, paute las condiciones cuando comenzamos a "andar juntos".

-Pase a verte, me encontraba cerca.

-No me gusta que vengas a mi lugar de trabajo, menos aquí. La próxima vez llámame y nos encontramos en algún café.

Pude sentir la mirada de odio de Rosalie, mordiéndose su labio inferior, para ocultar su orgullo y no decirme nada.

Me tomo por sorpresa y me beso, sin dar lugar a otro.

-Llámame – volteo y dio un portazo.

No me gustaban las mujeres histéricas y sofocantes. Solo intentaba pasarla bien con Rosalie.

Miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, impaciente por que fuera el horario. Me sentía como un estúpido.

Espere a Emmet impaciente en la sala. El reloj indicaba las 10.15 PM.

No comprendía mis ansias. Apenas lo salude cuando llego y partimos.

Al llegar al lugar, la busque por todo el salón. Nos sentamos en una mesa al frente del escenario. Por suerte no había tanta gente en el lugar. Además teniendo en cuenta que era lunes.

-¿Qué les sirvo chicos? – por primera vez oía su voz. Me encontré con unos enormes ojos verdes. Que resaltaban a pesar de las bajas luces.

-Dos cervezas ¿Cómo te llamas muñeca? – pregunto Emmet, sintiendo una molestia.

-Athena – se dio vuelta y se fue con una caminata sexy.

Llevaba puesto unos mini short de jeans y un top con el nombre del lugar en letras flúor. Su figura era perfecta. Sus curvas de la medida justa. No exagerada pero tampoco desapercibida.

Se apoyo en la barra, regalándome un deleitable panorama. Tomo las dos cervezas y las trajo en su bandeja. Las trajo a la mesa, pero ni si quiera volteo a verme.

Un joven coqueteaba con ella, la tomaba de la cintura, hablándole al oído.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – pregunto Emmet.

-No es nada – ella desapareció.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando una baja sobre el escenario. Una música suave y sensual comenzó a sonar.

Salió, con un pequeño vestido blanco transparente. Con guantes que llegaban hasta su codo. Sus botas blancas le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Se deslizo a gatas por el escenario. Llevo uno de sus guantes a la boca y se lo saco. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Subió a lo alto del caño, delicadamente. Abrió sus piernas bajo rozando suavemente por el frio metal. El vestido transparente quedo en el suelo. El conjunto de encaje blanco le quedaba terriblemente hermoso. Bajo por las escaleras.

Paso por unas mesas, se acerco a la nuestra, acaricio la mejilla de Emmet. Le puso un billete de 100 dólares en elástico de su media.

Nuevamente se sentó en mi regazo. Inclino la cabeza para atrás. Era un baile orgásmico. Parecía disfrutarlo. Coloque 200 dólares en el elástico de su braga. Tocando excitantemente mi rostro se marcho.

Volvió al escenario, se acostó en el suelo. Pero ahora su compañera la acompañaba. Ambas mujeres en el suelo se acariciaban sensualmente. El show finalizo con un caliente beso entre ellas.

El alboroto de todos los hombres en el lugar, era entendible. Pedí quedarme un rato más. Ella aun no salía.

Cuando la vi salir por la puerta de atrás, la seguí.

-Disculpa… - tome su muñeca, pero me quede sin habla. Ambos nos quedamos mirando.

-¿Si? – enarco una ceja, sonriendo.

-¿Puedo… invitarte un trago? – parecía un pervertido que la acosaba.

-Eres lindo – me tomo del cuello y me beso.

Sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves. Quede inmóvil. Ella se aparto.

-Nos vemos – fue lo último que dijo. Tomo un taxi y se fue.

Volví a la academia sin dejar de pensar por un segundo en Athena.

**Bella **

Por suerte esa noche pude escaparme de Jacob. Estaba muy cansada para ir con él a su casa.

Ese chico si que era linda, olvide preguntarle su nombre. Por ser tan lindo lo bese.

Me prepare para ir a la academia. Hacia una semana ya de mi ingreso. Solo me hablaba con de los bailarines. Eric y Mike.

Hoy la clase era de hip-hop, menos mal que no se bailaba con parejas. Por ser unas de las que "mejor bailaba" a james se estaba haciendo costumbre, de agarrarme como su compañera.

No podía decirle nada era mi profesor. Los murmullos de mis compañeras comenzaban a molestarme.

-El guapote del profe, te mira con ganas de grrrr – dijo Eric.

-Eso desearías tú – le contesto Mike.

-Basta chicos – los regañe.

La clase comenzó, los pasos no resultaban complicados. Una joven interrumpió la clase. Para comunicarme que me llamaban de dirección.

Pedí permiso y me fui a su oficina. Al llegar entre, y me senté al frente de su escritorio. Solo diciendo buenos días. Llevo su mano a mi cuello, recorriendo hasta mi entrepierna. Mi rostro solo inescrutable. Pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido para estar aquí.

La imagen de mi madre antes de morir vino a mi mente. "Lo siento mama" me dije. Pero no puedo cometer tus errores.

Su mano roso mis pechos. La puerta me salvo. El director Carlisle se puso nervioso y pidió que me fuera.

Me dirigí a mi clase, sintiendo la peor basura.

Cuando llegue al salón. Habían cambiado de ritmo. Era un estilo rock de los 80. Estaban bailando "you re the one that want" , de john Travolta y Olivia Newton.

Era muy divertido con solo verlo.

-Ven Bella, baila conmigo – dijo James. Solo me deje llevar por la música. La pista que seguía fue "sumen night" de los mismo.

Los chicos se dividieron a un lado las mujeres al otro los varones. Y comenzó l danza libre. James hacia de John. Para taparle la boca y hacer enojar hice de Sundy. Era tan divertido, en ese momento me olvide de todo.

Parecíamos una réplica de " HIgh School music" todos sabían la coreografía.

En la parte lenta, inocentemente me acerque al profesor, me tomo de la cintura. E hizo que girara quedando de espalda a el.

Luego me tiro atrás sosteniendo mi cuello.

Terminamos colgada del suyo y el de mi cintura.


	4. Chapter 6

**Edward **

Me detuve en el salón de baile, el alboroto llamo mi atención como se divertían.

El cuerpo se me paralizo y la sangre huyo de mi rostro. Al ver como la mirada, la tenia contra su pecho. Frote mis ojos, para ver si era yo quien era el que vio mal. Era ella Athena.

Me quede observando, a lo mejor era su hermana. Pero no era ella, su figura era imposible de no recordar.

Espere que la clase terminara. Todos comenzaron a salir, no me atrevía a llamarla ¿Qué le diría? "Hola soy Edward, bailaste para mi". Parecía un estúpido. Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Quede parado en el pasillo en donde no pudiera verme. Ella se quedo hablando con el profesor de baile. Ambos parecían disfrutar la conversación.

No me contuve y pase a su lado. James al reconocerme me detuvo para saludar.

-Colega – dijo.

El rostro angelical de Athena se desfiguro, aunque intento disimularlo.

-¿Cómo estas]? Buenos días – la mire para saludarla. Oculto su rostro con su cabello. Tarde, sabia que era ella.

-Debo irme, con permiso – salió apresurada.

-Te veo luego – me despedí de James para seguirla.

La alcance, disimulando ir caminado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí[¿ - susurre. Ella bajo la mirada acelerando el paso.

-Estudio aquí… lo siento debo irme – sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Tome su muñeca, inconsciente de lo que hacía, deteniéndola.

-Espera, dime tu nombre.

- Bella. Adiós – salió por la entrada.

Se fue con un joven en su moto. Eso me molesto.

Pase mis siguientes clases, pero no podía concentrarme. ¿Encontrarla aquí? En el último lugar en donde pensaba e imaginaba verla.

El día paso lento. Al caer la noche, luche contra mi voluntad y mis impulsos. Pero no pude.

Tome las llevas de mi auto y me dirigí a "Gatulandia".

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. Sabía que era un inconsciente, ni si quiera sabia porque me encontraba aquí.

Una mesera me acompaño a una mesa, al costado izquierdo del escenario. Tome dos tragos, ansioso por verla.

En el momento que la música se detuvo y las luces se bajaron, mi corazón se impaciento.

El baile fue tranquilo, supongo por el día. No se acerco a mi mesa, le bailo al mismo joven con el que la vi hoy. Me aferre fuerza al vaso con los dientes apretados. No me consideraba una persona insegura, pero los celos aparecieron.

**Lamento mucho que sea tan corto, pero tengo rota la PC, y la tengo que pasar en casa de un amigo. No se preocupen que dentro de dos días la tendré. Debo pasar mis otras historias así que por fa téngame paciencia. Gracias por entender.**


	5. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII **

**Bella **

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi, allí sentado en la mesa del costado, por poco olvido lo hacía. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?

Estoy segura que quiere extorsionarme, me pedirá sexo para que el no diga nada en la academia. Maldito.

No pudo concentrarme muy bien en el escenario.

Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás, rápidamente Salí a buscar un taxi. Creo q no hice más de media cuadra, un auto negro freno. Bajo la ventanilla, quede estupefacta con su mirada.

Era diferente, no me miraba como lo hacían los demás.

-¿Puedo acercarte a tu casa? - ¿Y que veas en el sucucho que vivo? Si claro. Pero, tenía una mirada de lo más dulce, a pesar de su apariencia de hombre brusco y serio. Sentía cada mejilla arder de la vergüenza. Inmóvil, agache la mirada. Mis piernas se movieron solas y subí al lado del acompañante. Tome aire y me arme de valor para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte seria. Sin mirarlo.

-Deseaba hablar contigo… - vacilo. Sabia que iba a decir.

-¿Qué acaso quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Para que no digas nada? – alce la voz. El me miro horrorizado y sin entender. Me miro con cierto recelo.

-No digas estupideces - dice serio, toda mis palabras me las trague – No soy un imbécil para hacer algo así.

-¿Entonces….

-¡Deseaba verte! – en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo. Y solo escuche su frase en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

Le indique la dirección de mi apartamento. No entendía muy bien que hacia aquí conmigo. No dije nada en el camino.

-Guardare tu secreto – Dijo para tranquilizarme.

-Gracias – supongo. Al llegar me baje. Y lo despedí.

Llegue y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño caliente, me metí en la cama, aunque no podía dejar de buscar una razón por la cual fue a verme. Deje de vacilar e intente dormir.

Mañana me esperaba un día bastante largo.

Llegue a la academia, salude a mis amigos.

-Cariño, que cara – dijo Mike.

-Ni lo menciones, debo hablar con ustedes…

-Buenos días ¿Listos? Isabella adelante – Dijo el profesor.

-Grrrr – gruño Eric, lleno de envidia, puesto que le gustaba James.

Según James era su pareja, debido a que era la que mejor le llevaba el paso, según mis consejeros gay, porque deseaba sexo conmigo.

Me ubique a su lado, para comenzar la clase. Me tocaba de manera intensa, y no me quietaba la mirada de los ojos. Esto resultaba bueno y malo. Bueno porque James no estaba nada mal. Malo porque mis compañeras me aniquilarían.

-Descanses – interrumpió el profesor – Espera Bella, deseo pedirte algo – dijo dubitativo.

Si, profesor lo que desee.

-Quiero que vayas a esta dirección a las 14 – entrego un papel disimuladamente mi mano. Me lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Solo asentí.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¡Estoy en un gran lio! – Mike me entrego una botella de agua –Gracias, por favor almuercen conmigo, quiero hablar con ustedes.

-Claro – dijeron a coro los dos.

-Pero con la condición que me presentes a ese morocho de la otra vez – agrego Mike. No pare de reírme con solo imaginar la cara de Jacob.

-Trato.

La clase continuo, pero esta vez el profesor me intimidaba con sus miradas. Pero no podía echarme para atrás con lo lejos que había llegado.

Ahora debía pensar si ir o no a la dirección que me dio. Por fin finalizo la clase.

-Bien vamos – le dije a los chicos.

Tome mis cosas, y partí al vestuario de mujer a cambiarme. Pero el me detuvo en el pasillo. Se acerco arrinconándome contra la pared. Toco mis muslos, llevando sus manos a mis pechos.

-Espere…

-Ve mañana a mi oficina – se marcho.

Creo que en ese momento el alma huyo de mi cuerpo, si no veía alguien a mi me expulsarían. Me cambie y Salí.

-Bella…

-¡Oh por dios! - salte del susto, era él.

-Lo siento, vine a pedirte que almorzaras conmigo – me miro con esos ojos que nadie lo hacía.

-Lo siento…

-Por favor – oh dios como decirle que no, a él, si me miraba de esa manera.

-Está bien, pero antes debo avisarle a mis amigos – die, el camino a mi lado.

-Chicos lo dejaremos para mañana, por favor – suplique, ambos me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Claro, te veremos mañana – dijo Mike sonriendo.

-Eres una zorra – me susurro Eric al oído.

-Gracias.

Partí con él, subí en su auto, y fuimos a almorzar.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Lo siento, de verdad. Mi nombre es Edward… - su celular interrumpió.

Hablo por su celular con alguien hasta que llegamos al restaurante, se encontraba algo tenso. Tomamos una mesa. Ordene algo suave y un refresco.

-¿De dónde eres Bella? – pregunto, interesado.

-Vengo de un pueblo, Luisiana – dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué te trajo a esta gran ciudad? – sonrió de lado.

-Vivía sola con mi madre, debido a que m padre no lo conocí. Mi madre se suicido debido a las drogas, y no tenía nada porque quedarme allí - hice una pausa, no debía haberle comentado eso.

-Lo siento – dijo con un mirada llena de tristeza.

-No te preocupes. ¿Tu?

-Vivo en Londres la mayor parte debido a que estoy en una orquesta, pero a pedido de mi padre vine a enseñar música aquí.

-Oh eso es genial – era perfecto, busque y busque pero nada. Perfecto.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con tus clases de baile? – pregunto, era muy amable y simpático. A pesar de su apariencia seria.

-Muy bien gracias.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, fije la hora del lugar, y la sangre huyo. Eran las 13.40.

-Lo siento debo irme, te veré luego, por favor discúlpame – Salí disparando del restaurante.

Me sentí muy mal conmigo misma, por dejarlo solo, sin darle alguna explicación. Tome un taxi y le di la dirección.

Me dejo en un edificio, toque el 5 piso departamento B. el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Sabía que esto era lo incorrecto. Nunca tendría que haber venid, pero con el director y el profesor de mi lado, graduarme iba a ser fácil.

-Pasa Bella, gracias por venir – "Zorra" decía mi consciencia.

Su departamento era bastante amplio y cómodo. Me sirvió un vaso de refresco. Solo deseaba que vaya al grano.

-¿Para que deseaba verme? – me encontraba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Para esto – se avalanzo encima mío, me beso con intensidad, tocando mi cintura. Mi celular sonó.

-Lo… siento debo contestar – era Jacob, pero lo utilice de excusa para poder irme.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dedo irme es de mi trabajo. Lo siento nos veremos en otra ocasión.

No deje que se despidiera, fui rápidamente a la puerta. Tome un taxi y me fui a casa. Sabiendo que el profesor quería solo sexo. James no era feo, pero no me atraía en lo mas mínimo. Encima tuve que gastar en taxi, que pérdida de tiempo.

Al llegar me acosté un rato a tomar una siesta. Ya no se que mas podía pasarme.


	6. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII **

**Bella **

A veces dudaba de mi inteligencia, que mas podía querer, acostarse conmigo. Era obvio, no era otra cosa. Sé que mi cursado en la academia seria más fácil, pero si por esa mala suerte nos descubrieran, ellos se lavarían las manos y me expulsarían.

Tengo que sacarme a James de encima como sea. Ya con el director me está resultado demasiado.

Aun quedaba tiempo para irme al club. Llame a Mike Y Eric, eran los únicos amigos que tenía en cual podía confiar.

Poniendo en la balanza, que creen que es peor, ser una perra para triunfar en tu profesión, o una perdedora sin ambición drogadicta. Mi madre me dio la vida, desafortunadamente, es lo único que me dio.

La puerta sonó, corrí a atenderlo.

-Ay cariño, le falta un buen decorado – dijo Eric, criticando mi pobre departamento. Mientras que Mike lo miraba de punta a punta.

-Es lo que hay – me queje – Por favor tomen asiento en mi humilde sofá – bromee.

-Cariño nos tienes de los nervio con tu llamada – Agrego Mike.

-Ok. Bien antes que nada… no voy a contarle mi trágica y larga historia para que piensen .. "aH por eso hace lo que hace". Necesito su ayuda y su consejo. Bien por dónde empezar… - vacile.

-Al grano por favor.

-NO me gusta el suspenso – continuo Eric.

-Ustedes saben que para entrar a la academia necesitan cursos previos, bien.. el director omitió esos requisitos a cambio que me acueste con el. En cuanto a James fui a la dirección que me dijo. Obvio que quería sexo a cambio me resultaría más fácil – Mike y Eric me escuchaban atentos. Como a unos niños que le cuentan una historia de acción y suspenso.

-No es justo, tú te quedas con los más lindo – lloriqueo Mike.

-Bella quédate tranquila veremos cómo sacarte de encima al profesor, en cuanto al director en eso no te podemos ayudar – me alentó Eric.

Me sentí de aliviada de poder contarle a alguien mis problemas, un peso menos de encima.

-Gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme – agache la mirada apenada. Ambos se acercaron a darme un abrazo grupal.

Nos quedamos escuchando las anécdotas de Mike, que era demasiado divertido. Me di cuenta que debía comenzar a prepararme para el trabajo.

-Chicos, lo siento pero debo ir a trabajar – debía darme una ducha.

-¿Dónde Trabajas? – ambos se quedaron esperando mi respuesta. Di un suspiro.

-En club de strippers – abrieron los ojos tan grandes que parecían salirse. Asombrados.

-Wow… Eso es genial, ¿podemos ir a verte? – pregunto Mike.

-si si si . Gran idea Mike – alentó Eric.

-Si, pero hoy no chicos, por favor, los llevo conmigo el sábado.

-Mmmmm… ok.

Siguieron insistiendo que los llevara, hasta que pude convencerlos, se fueron.

Entre directo a la ducha, no estaba de humor hoy para ir al club. No podía darme el lujo de faltar, era uno de los mejores trabajos bien pagados. Con mi sueldo más las propinas sostenía el alquiler del departamento y el salón de prácticas de baile.

Me tumbe sobre la cama, aun envuelta en toalla, sin pensar en nada. En el momento que pensaba me dolía la cabeza. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Fui a abrir y me fije que se habían olvidados. Pero no llegue a ver anda sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué se olvidaron? …. – la respiración se me detuvo, el corazón iba salirse por mi pecho.

Tenía su antebrazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, traiga un bléiser color arena, esos ojos me miraron picaros, y me sonrió.

-¿Puedo pasar? Traje café y algunos bocadillos – solo me aparte para no impedirle el camino, continuo sin dejar de mirarme, riéndose de mi asombro. Respire profundo para poder decir algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – los nervios no me dejaban pensar, como pude haber preguntado de esa mala manera. El solo me sonrió.

En esos momentos, me olvide que aun me encontraba en toalla, sin decir que el departamento parecía una pocilga. Oh por dios que desastre. Sentía arder mis mejillas. En confianza entro y se sentó de lo más relajado en el sofá.

Golpeteo su mano en el sofá, llamando para que me sentara. Sin decir me senté a su lado. Tenia ambas manos agarrada en medios de mis piernas, aun el cabello me goteaba.

-Solo deseaba verte – me susurro al odio corriendo el cabello hacia un lado. Hizo que me diera escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Pude sentir su sonrisa torcida en mi cuello.

-Debo… irme al… trabajo – sus labios cálidos en mi piel, me desconcentraban, el olor de su cabello. La dulzura con la cual me miraba, hacían temblar mi cuerpo, y apenas coordinaba las palabras.

-Sera un placer llevarte – dijo mientras besaba mi hombro. La respiración se me entrecortaba. Mis ojos se cerraban dejándome llevar por sus besos que me hipnotizaban.

-No quiero molestarte – jadee. De repente me di cuenta. ¿Bella que estás haciendo?

-No, no te preocupes – sobresaltada me levante. De su lado.

-Voy a cambiarme. En un minutos estoy lista – el solo se acomodo y se rio.

No no no en qué demonios piensas Bella, no puedes regalarte de esa manera, No lo niego Edward me vuelve loca. Y lo acabo de comprobar. Apenas podía pensar, ni si quiera me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnuda.

Me puse lo mejor que tenia, me retoque un poco, aunque rubor no me hacía falta, mis mejillas parecían dos tomates.

-Estoy lista – se levanto se acomodo su ropa y me tendió el vaso de café y los bocadillos.

-Así comes algo en el camino – dijo sonriendo. Oh que hermoso y dulce. No no Bella basta. Tome mi bolso, el café y la pequeña bolsa de papel.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su auto, abrió mi puerta, esperando que me abrochara el cinturón. El camino al club fue eterno, ninguno decía ni una palabra, pero el rostro de Edward estaba tranquilo y relajado. Todo lo contrario de mi, tensa nerviosa, sin saber cómo romper el silencio.

Al llegar, se bajo primero para abrir mi puerta, como todo caballero que es.

-Gracias – dije casi aliviada de haber llegado al club. Pero el sonrió y camino conmigo a mi lado. Entrando al club, sin entender. ¿Qué pretendía quedarse? Como iba a poder concentrarme así.

Edward era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, imagino que solo seré una más en su lista de las mujeres que se derriten y se acuestan con el.

No no Bella no, tú tienes que ser la diferencia. Pero como si apenas me resisto para no besarlo.

Edward se sentó en una mesa que daba justo al frente del escenario. Solo le sonreí y me retire a cambiarme.

Salude a victoria y a los demás. Mi cara se caía de la vergüenza, debido a que hoy era día temático en el club. "Mucamas". Hoy Edward era mi cliente especial, sonaba feo decirlo de esa manera. Pero él no era más que eso un cliente…

**Edward**

Bella se acerco directo a mi mesa, con ese uniforme sexy que insinuaba todas sus curvas.

-¿Qué desea señor? – me sonrió como una niña traviesa. Despertando toda clase de emoción en mí.

-Un café contigo cuando salgas – le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-Lo siento no está en la carta.

-Y un whisky por favor – sonrió y se fue con esa caminata glamorosa. y provocadora.

Pude ver como su amiga me miraba y le murmuraba al odio. Imagino que preguntando sobre mí.

En demonios estoy pensando. No sé que me traía de ella, más allá del cuerpo. Se que puedo tener a la mujer que quiero. Pero yo la quería a ella. Hasta el punto que no me importaba su trabajo. A lo mejor estaba obsesionado con ella. La idea de saber que era la alumna callada y tímida y una perra de noche. Me excitaba.

La deseaba como a ninguna. Me gustaba verla sonrojar y ponerla nerviosa. Sabía que la estaba asechándola sin su consentimiento. Me ubique al frente del escenario para tener la vista perfecta.

Una canción de que hacia volar tu cabeza comenzó a sonar, la luces se bajaron. Salió caminando despacio, con un traje de mucama. Media y zapatos blancos. Agarrada de porta ligas. Una braga de encaje que se perdía en sus muslos. Un corpiño donde sobresalían sus pechos. Su cabello ondulado castaño que apenas cubría su cola.

Comenzó a subir por el caño. Deslizándose suavemente por él. Bailo e hizo varias figuras arriba del caño. Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a acercarse a las mesas vecinas. Me aferre con fuerza a la silla, moría de celos.

Era como si no me conociera, se sentó sobre mí, girando su cabeza con los ojos cerrado. Entre lazo sus dedos en mi cabello, haciendo una leve presión.

-No hace falta que baile para otro – apenas le susurre el oído. Depositando 500 dólares en medio de sus pechos.

Se fue a seguir pecando la cabeza de los hombre en el escenario. Hasta quedar en ropa interior. El show termino y todo el club estaba loco y lujurioso.

Ordene otro dos whisky esperando que bella saliera. Ella se acerco a la barra, y vi como el mismo chico de la otra vez. La tomo de la cintura y la beso en la mejilla. Me levante y me acerque hacia ella.

-Te espero en el auto – le dije al odio. Ella no dijo nada. Solo me miro sorprendida.

Odiaba la espera ¿estará con ese tipo? Estoy seguro que debe pensar que soy un sicópata. O…

-Perdón… debía cobrar – solté un suspiro pensé que no iba a venir. Encendí el auto. Aliviado de que no se fue con él. No tenía derecho de reprochar nada.

-Dime algo ¿Por qué te quedaste? – pregunto sin mirarme, titubeando. Sonado algo preocupada.

-Porque me gusta – aunque odiaba admitirlo ella me ponía nervioso, delante de ella lo disimulaba bastante bien. Después de su pregunta el silencio se interpuso entre nosotros.

Al llegar me baje con ella a acompañarla hasta su puerta.

-¿Sueva o cargado? – dijo sonriendo, invitándome a pasar.

-Cargado.

-Disculpa el desorden – dijo apenada. Mientras se sacaba su abrigo y colgaba su bolso.

-Descuida – me acomode en el sofá.

Primero entro a su cuerpo a cambiarse. Parecía tan normal y sencilla cuando salía de ese club. Se dirigió a la cocina y trajo dos tazas de café bastante grandes.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, sobre sus gustos y los míos. Evito preguntar sobre mis padres, y vi que la incomodo por lo tanto no quise saber más. Hasta que ella no me lo permita.

Me sentía demasiado incomodo, deseaba besarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sentí como Bella se apoyo en mi pecho. Rodee mi brazo, para que estuviera más cómoda. Su respiración era más tranquila y suave. Bella se había quedado dormida.

Espere que entrara en sueño más profundo para llevarla a la cama. La lleve en mi brazos, la acomode y la tape. Intente besarla, pero arrepentí en el último segundo y no lo hice. Solo la bese en la mejilla. Y partí a casa.

**Bella **

Me desperté sobresaltada, asustada, sin idea de la hora. Me encontraba en mi cama y el reloj marcaba las 8.30. ¡Maldición llegare tarde!

Ya me había perdido la primera clase, me tome mi tiempo para desayunar y ducharme.

Mientras me duchaba.

Edward… salió de mi boca. Es como si todo fuera un sueño, como nunca paso, sinceramente no se cual eran las intenciones de Edward. Era tan dulce conmigo, pero no me dice nada. Eso me inquieta demasiado. Lo peor es que creo que me estoy enamorando de el.

No estaba en mis planes enamorarme, porque se lo implica. Amar incondicionalmente y sufrir. Es la ley del amor, reír y llorar.

Pero no iba a ser demasiado buena con Edward. Si él quiere esto deberá ganárselo, y derribar a sus competidores.

Se perfectamente que soy una persona demasiado cambiante, un día te amo con locura, al otro te odio hasta matarte. Soy dulce, o muy perversa.

Llegue a la academia y la clase aun no comenzaba.

-Bella Párate al medio. Los últimos pasos ¿Entendiste? – me ordeno James a penas me vio entrar. Solo me ubique y comenzamos hacer la coreografía. Pero sus toques, cuando me levantaba para hacer un truco, eran tocos y furiosos. Me encontré desconcentrada.

-De nuevo lo haremos, parece que su compañera aun no se despertó – dijo para todas la clases refiriéndose a mi.

Eso es lo tú crees mi querido James. Le hice seña al dj "del principió" .

Fui y tome de la mano a Mike. Nos centramos al medio y comencé hacer toda la coreografía improvisada. Fue demasiado divertido ver las bocas abiertas.

-Ya me desperté profesor – le dije suavemente a su espalda.

-Tome Cinco minutos. Bella ven aquí – dijo furioso. Me llevo hasta cerca de la puerta del salón. Para que nadie nos pudiera oír.

-Como te atreves a desafiarme… - lo interrumpí.

-No te olvides que soy una alumna, y no tu muñeca de baile para que me maltrates – lo mire a los ojos, y el quedo sorprendió al oír mi tono desafiante.

Pero quien se cree que es, para tratarme de esa manera, el ni nadie me humillaría de nuevo. Salí furiosa del salón, casi sin mirar. Sentía que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de la furia.

Me quede sentada en uno de los tantos pasillos, donde no había nadie. Arrodillada con mi cara escondida entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me susurro esa voz que hacía temblar mi cuerpo.

Alce la mirada y me mira con esa mirada confusa. Rodee mis brazos por su cuello, y lo bese. Con esa frustración que llevaba dentro el beso fue medio violento. Ambos caímos al piso besándonos. Sin soltarnos, me tomo de la cintura, y me aferre con uñas a su cabello.

Me levanto con una mano, mientas que con la otra abrió una de las puertas del lugar. Me estrello contra la pared, no deje de besarlo ni un momento. El beso comenzó hacerse mas desesperado, despertando todos mis deseos carnales.

Se apodero de mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Me levanto ambas piernas que rodee a su torso. Y continuamos jugando con nuestras lenguas.

No debíamos hacerlo en este lugar, pero Edward estaba haciendo perder mi cabeza. Solo me deje llevar. Nunca creí que sería de esta manera y de la nada.

Se deshizo de mi musculosa, aun sin soltarnos los labios, desabotone sus pantalón, el bajo mi calza junto con mis bragas. Bruscamente me volteo apoyando mi pecho contra la pared. Me tomo del cuello, para que lo siguiera besando y sin darme cuenta me penetro sin medir su fuerza. Me dolió profundamente. Pero Edward comenzó acelerar cada estocada haciéndome pasar todo el dolor por placer.

Masajeo mis pechos con fuerza, penetrándome hasta el fondo, en el momento que mis gemidos fueron fuertes, me topo la boca con fuerza, y me dio mas fuerte.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de nuestra piel golpeando y los jadeos salvajes de Edward en mi espalda. Era un placer extremo, no deseaba que pare, pero mi cuerpo si.

Me giro y me levanto, haciendo que lo sintiera más adentro. Apenas podía mirarlo, mis ojos se cerraban de placer.

-Edward… por favor… me voy correr – gemí casi con la voz entrecortada.

-Mójate toda en mi, mi amor – mi cuerpo obedeció a sus palabra, excitándome aun mas. Pude sentir como se endurecía dentro mío.

Sentí como Edward se corrió dentro mío, acabamos casi juntos. Fue muy intenso. Sin bajarme de el. Me beso.

-Me encanto – susurro en mi oído.

-Edward…. – me bajo. Se prendió el pantalón.

-Debo irme. Te veré luego… - la puerta se cerro. Sin darme tiempo que le dijera ni una palabra.

Quede sin poder moverme. Esto… es lo que el deseaba…

**(MUY buenas a todas mis hermosas lectoras y amigas escritoras que me siguieron. Lamento de corazón haber dejado abandonadas mis historias, pero es una larga historia. Aquí le dejo un capi que la verdad no se como me habrá quedado =P , espero haya quedado bien y no haya perdido el don de la escritura, jeje. Las quiero muchos y gracias por seguirme.) **


	7. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Bella**

Como explicarlo, me sentía una estúpida, una prostituta, algo desechable, si ni quiera un beso de despedida. Me sentía tan frustrada de haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos. Sabía que tenia que esperar, pero no me pude controlar.

Me fui directo a la ducha, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Las lagrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con el agua caliente de mis mejillas. Lo peor es que no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Que demonios se creyó, que por ser una bailarina, era una maldita ramera. Salí furiosa, y me dirigí a la última clase. Edward no volveria usarme de esa manera. Si tenia una defecto, era la dulce espera de la venganza. No era una muñeca descartable.

-Perdón la demora – me disculpe con jame.

-Bien continuemos. – dijo molesto.

Me tomo de la mano, para hacer las muestras de los trucos. Levanto mi pierna izquierda, colocándola en su hombro, su mirada era aún más fría. Voltee la mirada y alcance a verlo, observando la clase.

Eso me lleno de furia y una mezcla de emociones, la música comenzó a sonar. Tome con delicadeza el cuello de james, mirándolo fijo y dulcemente. Se desconcentro, pero sus manos fueron más dulce, hicimos el truco a la perfección, me trajo contra su cuerpo sin ser tan brusco, yo solo le sonreí. Me di cuenta que el ya no estaba.

Al finalizar la clase, nos dirigimos a la cafetería con los chicos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar un momento en el. Iba a mentalizarme en olvidarlo.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos hablando y no nos prestan atención – se quejó Mike por mi desinterés.

-Lo siento, no tuve un buen dia – no estaba lista para contarle, ya era demasiado fácil por lo del profesor.

Lo vi pasar por delante de mi con sus amigos, y ni si quiera me miro. Solo baje la mirada, tome mi botella de agua y me fui.

-¿Bella donde vas? – los chicos no entendieron.

Me fui directo a tomar el autobús. Me puse los auriculares con música alta para no pensar. Concentre toda mi mente para tenerla en blanco.

-¡Bella! – hizo que sobresaltara de un susto. Era el con su sonrisa tan linda y tan alegre – pase por la academia y tus amigos me dijeron que ya te habías marchado, por suerte te encontré.

En estos momentos hacia que Jacob pareciera más dulce de los que es. Solo le di un fuerte abrazo, el me tomo de la cabeza y me dio uno cálido que calmo mis emociones. No dijo nada, solo tome el casco me lo puse y subí en la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunte siempre con su lindo humor.

-Donde tu quieras – Jacob era la persona que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Fui a una heladería que tenía una vista preciosa de lo más tranquilizadora.

-Voy a ver si tengo suerte con tus gusto, en una de esas le doy al blanco – solo le sonreí. ¿Por qué el no era así? Parecía tan dulce las primeras veces.

Trajo una copa gigante de helado, de fresa, chocolate, frutilla, mucha crema. Mi favorito.

-Definitivamente hoy es tu día de suerte – le sonreí llevando una enorme y deliciosa cucharada de helado.

-Espero que dure todo el día entonces – jugueteamos toda la tarde, terminamos manchado de helado ambos.

Caminamos por el parque haciendo bromas, parecíamos una pareja de adolescentes. Me llevo a casa. Pero no quería que me dejara.

-Entra, así te sacas todo ese helado jaja – me rei, el solo me la devolvió y entro.

-Las damas primeros – entre a baño.

Me quede un buen rato, el agua caliente esta tan deliciosa. Que no quería salir de ella. Me envolví y Salí. Me tendí en la cama. Le di una toalla a Jacob. Para que se diera una ducha.

Por suerte tenía mi día de descanso. No debía trabajar esta noche. Necesitaba despejarme. Descansar. Y lo mas importante no pensar. Aunque Jacob, hacia que olvidara absolutamente todas mis preocupaciones.

Entro un viento helado, la ventana estaba abierta, me tape con las brazadas, y sin darme cuenta el sueño comenzó a vencerme.

Aun somnolienta, sentí a Jacob a mi lado, le tome la mano y no se la solté.

-Quédate – dije entre dormida.

Jacob se quedó a mi lado tomado de la mano, abrazando con sus enormes brazos toda la noche.

**Edward **

Bella me había hecho sentir sensaciones que nunca senti, deseaba seguir y seguir sin parar, que mi cuerpo se mezclara con el de ella. Era desesperante la manera en la deseaba aun mas. Pensé que estando con ella, se me pasaría esta ansiedad, y mi capricho desaparecería. Pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Me senti un imbécil, luego de dejarla e ignorarla. Pero como igonrar lo que me acaba de hacer sentir. Su cuerpo era como probar algo tan delicioso que jamás probé. Supuse que lo que hice era lo que ambos queríamos. Tener sexo y listo.

Pero cuanto la mire, su rostro estaba tan desorientado, sus ojos me mirando como esos cachorros que estas a punto de abandonar.

Maldita sea pensé que ambos queríamos lo mismo. No estaba tranquila. Pase todo el día pensando en bella.

En cuanto cayo la noche, tome las llaves de auto y me fui a buscarla en club. Necesitaba pedirle disculpa, darle una explicación porque me había comportado como un imbécil. No quería estar sin ella.

Al llegar al club, vi a su amiga afuera.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Bella?

-Hoy era su día de descanso, debe estar en casa.

-Muchas Gracias.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, no soportaba estar asi, deseo que me perdone. Fui directo a su casa.

Subi corriendo las escaleras, ansioso de encontrarla aun despierta, y pasar esa hermosa noche charlando y durmiendo a su lado. Toque el timbre desesperado.

Al abrir la puerta… no era ella…

-¿si?

Me di la vuelta y me marche a casa, furioso y decepcionado. Eso era lo que quería. Sexo.


	8. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Bella

Mire el reloj al lado de mi cama, sobre la mesa vieja de luz, encendí la pequeña lámpara, era muy temprano, no se en que momento me quede dormida. El estaba sentado en el sofá frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados, profundamente dormido.

Gracias a el pude olvidarme por un momento de la humillación, pero debía volver a la realidad, y mirarle a la cara luego de lo que me hizo. Salí de la cama lentamente, y cubrí a Jacob con una manta, fui hacer el desayuno, era lo que menos me tocaba hacer por la compañía que me hizo. Se veían tan lindo cuando dormía. En mi mente solo habitaba esa sonrisa que hacia desaparecer todas mis preocupaciones.

Hice unas tostadas con un poco de café con leche, hoy me sentía mejor, cuando no recordaba. Sus manos en mi cuerpo, en la manera que me beso…

-¿Por qué no despertaste así te ayudaba? – salió refregándose los ojos de la habitación.

-¿Cómo crees? Además ya esta lista, siéntate – Me sentía como su esposa, era tan dulce.

-¿Me dejaras llevarte a la academia? – Me puso esa mirada que me era irresistible, estaba sintiendo algo extraño, pero no quise pensar demasiado.

-Claro que si, termina tu desayuno, ire a cambiarme, en un rato estoy lista.

Anoche mi cabeza encajo perfectamente en su pecho, sus brazos fueron tan fuerte que lograron consolarme. Aun así no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, la manera en que sus besos quedaron impregnados en mi cuerpo. Pero el vacio era peor, la manera que me dejo, sin si quiera despedirse. No iba a volver a caer en sus malditos juegos. No por ser una bailarina debía soportar que alguien me utilice de esa manera.

Me lave la cara, me mire al espejo y recordé una frase que mama me decía: Cada mañana en que vayas a lavar tu cara, que el agua se lleve con ella todas tus penas. Y comenzaras un dia mejor.

Eso es lo que hice, me vestí, me puse una calza negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una remera rosa suelta, que no hacia resaltar mi figura, me maquille, hoy tenia un mejor animo.

-¿Listo? – sonreí y me aliste para salir.

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor, y me encanta esa sonrisa. Aunque se que es porque soy irresistible – Se rio y me dio unos de esos abrazos tan acogedores que el solo los da.

El viento chocaba en mi cara, y me escondía en la espalda de Jacob tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Solo debía fijarme en la persona que me corresponda. Y el, era el indicado, solo debo olvidarme de Edward.

-Te veo en la noche en el club – me beso en la mejilla. Solo le sonreí.

De repente la sonrisa en menos de segundos desapareció, un calor me recorrió en cuerpo. Estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome, no entendía su mirada de desprecio. Pase por su lado, solo me miro de reojo con frivolidad. Todo mi entusiasmo y mi buen humor se lo había robado en segundos.

Que era lo pretendía, que le hice para que me tratara de esa manera. ¿sabrá acaso lo del director? ¿o jame le abra contado algo?

-Aquí estas, ya esta por empezar la clase – dijo Eric tomándome por sorpresa en los vestidores.

-Bella el director quiere verte antes – dijo james.

El corazón se me detuvo, fui directo a la dirección, se que habíamos pactados un trato y debía cumplirlo, u olvidarme de mi carrera. Estaba dudando si todo este ultraje que yo me lo busque, valía la pena.

-Permiso Sr. Director – dije sin mirarlo, tenia la mirada fijas en el suelo de parqué de su oficina.

-Toma asiento – dijo con esa voz que me resultaba escalofriante.

-Gracias, estoy bien, ya esta por comenzar la clase.

-Eso puede esperar.

Se levanto y vino hacia mi, tomo mi mentón, me miro fijamente a los ojos, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Eres hermosa y pronto serás mías – no quería besarlo, pero apretó con fuerza mi cintura.

La puerta me salvo.

-¿papa tienes un … - Esa voz …


	9. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Edward

Me sentía un completo imbécil, un estúpido por haber creído esa cara de niña buena, como podría serlo, si el trabajo lo decía todo. Mi padre tenia razón todas las mujeres son iguales, solo le gusto acostarse conmigo, si eso era todo lo que desea, fui un iluso por no darme cuenta. No tardo en acostarse con otro. Y con cuantos quien sabes mas. Conduje hasta la academia.

-Rosalie, te espero en mi habitación, no te demores – colgué el teléfono, lo único que necesitaba sacar este estrés.

Debía sacármela de la mente a toda costa. El sujeto, ese si mi memoria no me traiciona, lo vi un par de vez en club. Mirándola como se regalaba a todos esos hombres, aun así creí en su malditas mentiras, que ingenuo que fui en creer que una mujer asi era decente. Pensé por un momento que ella era la excepción de la regla, la que solo lo hacia por necesidad, y una vez que tuviera la oportunidad dejaría ese lugar, pero veo que no solo trabaja de eso. Mi opinión sobre ella estaba bajo la influencia del machismo heredado e inculcado por mi padre. Pero veo que el no se equivocaba del todo en su criterio de esas clases de mujeres.

Me sente en el borde de la cama, y me tumbe mirando el cielo razo de color marfil. Esa sonrisa tan pura, esa piel blanca como la nieve.

Entro de repente se subió encima de mi regazo, me tomo del cabello, y comenzó a besarme mientras me desprendía los botones de la camina con desesperación. Poco a poco acaricio todo mi torso, introduciendo su mano dentro de mi pantalón, produciendo que mi hombría despertara. Mi mente recordaba sus besos. Su lengua tan caliente y húmeda. Abrí los ojos y vi que la realidad era otra, no dejaría que una mujer como ella me quite el sueño. La tome de la cintura con fuerza, la voltee y quede encima de ella. Subí su falda y le quite las bragas. La penetre sin pensarlo, mis movimientos eran grotesco, pero solo pensé en mi placer, ella gemía como si de verdad lo disfrutaba, pues yo si lo hacia. La penetre hasta donde mi miembro golpeaba sus paredes. Acelere el proceso y me eyacule dentro de ella.

Ella me beso, quería mas lo se, pero no le correspondí a su beso, solo me acosté y cerré los ojos del cansancio. Sin importar lo que hiciera, tenía claro cuáles eran las reglas. ¿Culpa? No lo creo.

Apenas pude dormir, era aun las seis de la mañana, la luz del amanecer acariciaba su hermosa espalda, su amor estúpido era irracional, la manera en que hacia cada cosa que le pedía, aun dejando en claro lo que ella significa para. Su elección.

Me vestí en silencio, no deseaba hablar con ella, hice el menor ruido posible, y la deje en mi habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina de la academia, dentro de unas horas ya tendría que dar clases. Me concentre en preparar los ensayos para hoy. Me distraje tocando el piano, hasta que la hora me llevo la delantera, e hizo que los minutos fueran segundos. Esos que en ningún momento sus recuerdos habitaron en mi mente.

Me quede en la entrada de la academia, para no cruzarme con Rosalie, ella siempre salía por la puerta de atrás, y seguro andaba buscándome.

De pronto…

La vi con el, me termino de confirmar que pasaron la noche teniendo sexo, usando el cuerpo que fue mio por unos instantes, pero de que servía, el había borrado mis marcas. Que ahora eran de el. Verla sonreír mientras el la besaba en la mejilla, me lleno de celos, e ira.

Paso por mi lado, sin ni siquiera subir su mirada, el viento trajo su perfume hacia mi. Me daba tanta rabia. Como me mintió, lo peor es que cai como un adolescente.

Intente concentrarme en mis actividades y en mi rutina.

Necesitaba hablar con mi padre, tal vez no era el indicado, un experto en el tema, ya que su frialdad no le permitía. Aun así me ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

-¿Papa tiene un… -


	10. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**Bella**

Esa voz…

De pronto se me nublo la vista, la sangre huyo de mi cuerpo, la garganta se me enlazo en diez mil nudo punzantes, podía sentir el retumbe de mi corazón, los oídos se me agudizaron. No podía ser cierto.

-Puede retirarse Señorita – dijo con vos tranquilo, como si no hubiera interrumpido, mas que un simple tramite. Escuche que la secretaria cerro la puerta de la dirección.

Sali sin ni si quiera emitir sonido, de los avergonzada y humillada que estaba.

Me tomo del brazo con fuerza, y me empujo contra la pared, sus ojos tan tiernos, eran fuego por la ira, vidriosos, pero sin caer lagrimas.

-Eres una cualquiera, para esto estuviste conmigo también, y ahora … me das asco, lamento haberte tocado –

Sentí punzadas en mi corazón con cada palabra, que me dolió en lo mas profundas. Las cosas no eran de esa manera, no lo entendería de igual manera.

-Suéltala, hijo .

-No me toques , Me dan asco – salió azotando las puertas.

Se acabo. No entendía reacción, que demonios le importaba con quien me acostaba, no entiendo como pude quedarme como estúpida, mientras me insultaba. De pronto me llene de odio, por como me había tratado. No tenia el derecho, el me ultrajo primero, dejándome como una cualquiera.

Fui a búscalo por la academia, se encontraba dando clases teóricas en un salón. Entre sin pensárlo. Me acerque y le di una bofetada que resonó en el salón. Primero no entendió. me marche sin permitirle que me agarrara.

Primero se acostaba conmigo como si fuera una prostituta, luego me insultaba. Por un lado su enojo era razonable, seguramente pensó que me acostaba con su padre por intereses. El cual estaba acertado.

La firmeza me duro hasta mitad del pasillo, comencé a disminuir mis pasos, la vista se me nublo por las lágrimas. Hasta caerme, llore en silencio, porque me duele de esta manera, por que lloraba sin consuelo alguno, no estaba enamorada de él, pero me dolía como si lo hubiera amado toda la vida.

Me abrazaron por las espaldas, allí largue el llanto con más fuerzas. Mike y Eric me contuvieron, no entramos a clases, fuimos directo al club.

Deje que mi mente se sumergiera en el abundante alcohol que ingería. No era lo correcto, pero el dolor se aplacaba un poco.

Le pedi a Venus alguna de sus drogas, nunca le faltaban. Me encerre en el baño de damas, a fumar marihuana. La cabeza me daba vuelta, y no sentía mi cuerpo amortiguado, por las drogas y el alcohol. La tome del cuello, con fuerza y la bese brutalmente. Ella me correspondió el beso. Sus manos acariciaban mis partes con rudeza, solo me reía. Mi mente estaba ocupada en nada.

De pronto me jalaron del brazo, sacándome a los tirones del baño .

-Bella – odia y veía a los lejos.

- Jaki, Vamos a divertirnos – apenas me mantenía de pie, la mezcla no era una buena combinación.

Me levanto y me llevo en sus brazos hasta su motocicleta. Mike venia detrás mio asi no me callera.

El viento chocaba en mi cara, la cual me pesaba.

Ambos subieron y me dejaron en mi apartamento.

-Jake quédate – dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Bella duérmete, gracias jake , yo me los dejos – Dijo Mike.

Lo tome de la mano y pero era inútil, no tenia ni fuerzas.

-Bella – me acaricio la frente, dando un suave beso.

Un calor me recorrio el cuerpo, la habitación me daba vueltas.

No deje que se fuera, y no le solte la mano, se acostó a mi lado. No tenia nada que perder.

Me asome a el y comencé a besarlo, eran besos violentos de mi partes. Mi lengua entraba con fuerza en sus boca, como si la suya no correspondía a la mia.

-Bella, bebiste demasiado. Debes descansar – dijo apartándome de encima de el.

-Jake, por favor , quiero estar contigo.

-No en esta situación, te traeré café.

Que demonios, tenia tantas ganas de tener sexo con el. Y lo arruina de esta manera. No lo iba a dejar, hare despertar esas ganas que siempre me tuvo.

En medio de mi ebriedad me levante, me saque la ropa, en puntilla fui hasta la cocina. Chocándome con todo, era muy patética, pero no me importaba.

-Bella, que haces, ve a tu cuarto.

-Ahora eres mi papa. Jacob quiero estar contigo, mas alla de mi ebriedad estoy bien, mira, mira se lo que estoy haciendo – comenzó a reírse.

-Apenas te mantienes de pie Bella.

-Ok Ok no voy a rogar por sexo contigo, déjame – jum .

Me levanto y me sento en la encimera de la cocina.

-Bella, lo que mas deseo es estar contigo, pero no quiero que mañana te levantes y te arrepientas, por el estado que traes.

Veía dos Jacob con cara de serios, le tocaba sus cachetes. Y le dame besos cortos.

-Jacob, Jacob , Jacob – el solo sonreía . me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama, me acostó y me tapo.

Me di la vuelta y me recosté en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida.


	11. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

Edward

De mi padre podía comprenderlo, pero esa tanto el maldito karma, que la chica que me estaba volviendo loco se encame con el. Mi padre tuvo la costumbre de abusar de la situación de las jóvenes de la academia, pero Bella, pretendía sacar provecho de ambos. Esa imagen daba vuelta en mi cabeza, es dueña de acostarse con quien se le venga en ganas, tanta es mi maldita suerte.

Esa noche descargue mi frustración con Rosalie.

Luego de desayunar, no pude aguantarme las ganas y fui hasta su salón. Estaba allí subida en lo alto del caño metálico, deslumbrando con su figura, como si nada le hubiera pasado, sin preocupación, o inquietud, mas en claro me dejaba que simplemente jugo al profesor y la alumna, aun asi no soportaba como James la miraba, o la sujetaba de su cintura. Seguramente con el también se acostó.

Ella me dirigio con odio su mirada, al igual que la mía.

El dia me pareció eterno, sin poder sacármela de mi cabeza. Hacer con mi padre como si nada pasara. El no me hizo preguntas referente a ella. Dijo que dejaría transcurrir sus años con regularidad, si volver hablar con , por respeto a su hijo. Si claro luego que se revolcó con el. El hombre puede llegar hacer tan iluso a veces. Este ya no seria el caso.

Mi mente era masoquista, recibi una llamada de un amigo, el cual me sirvió de excusa para ir a donde no debía. Tome un par de trago de coraje envuelto wisky, el cual ocultaran mi orgullo de hombre por unos instantes.

Al llegar, al club, me sente al final del escenario, permaneciendo discreto, sin que pudiera verme.

-Edward, vamos adelantes, las bailarinas no vendrán hacia aquí.

-Ve tu, no estoy de animo solo quiero beber – el se alejo a una mesa frente al escenario.

Continúe bebiendo.

Salio con un vestido transparente de seda, blanco, el cual la hacia parecer a un angel. Comenzó a deslizarse suave y delicadamente, con una melodía de piano de fondo. Una danza de los mas adorable. Sus movimientos eran dulces, su mirada tierna. Hizo figuras envueltas en telas, de colores rosas. Parecia una obra del cual el erotismo jugaba de aliado. La otra mujer aparecio entre medio de ellas, haciéndola balancear, como un columpio.

Poco a poco ella se deshacía del delicado vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior blanca. Su piel blanca resaltaba entres las telas rosadas. Ambas subían juntan, acariciándose entre ellas, hasta finalizar con un calido beso, llevando al limite las caricias, suaves, como el satén. Algo dulce pero orgásmico de ver.

Ella ni si quiera levanto la mirada para ver al publico. Mire a mi alrededor pero ese sujeto no estaba. Deseaba hablarle, preguntarle, tocarla.

Espere que mi amigo dejara de charlar con cada mujer que pasaba. Había bebido demasiado. Y la lluvia acariciaba brutalmente las calles, fui a buscar mi coche.

La vi parada al borde de la calle, empapada por la lluvia, me acerque a ella, tenia la piel erizada del frio. Me miro con los vidriosos.

-Que haces aquí – Pregunto.

-Dime por que Bella, te acostaste con mi padre – Arrojo sus bolso con fuerza, de pronto una bofetada resonó en mi mejilla.

-Eres un tonto, tu no sabes nada, y que demonios te importa a ti lo que haga.

La tome de la cintura, y la bese, me forsejeo un poco, pero al final sedio. Su beso fue desesperado. La levante y la lleve al costado del club, el cual no nos protegíamos de la lluvia. No se separo ni por un instante, su lengua no solto la mia. Bese su cuello, hasta llevar a sus pechos, subiéndole el sostén brutalmente, para llegar a sus pezones duros por el frio y la exitacion. No contralaba mi fuerza, pero no oia quejas de ella.

Desabroche mi pantalón dejando afuera solo mi miembro, corri su braga y lo introduje sin pensarlo. Ella solto un gemido el cual hizo correr mas calentura.

Me agarro del cabello con fuerza, y comenzó a gemirme en mi oído.

-Edward… No pares… pór favor …

Estaba tan mojada por dentro, humedas sus paredes contraían a miembro haciéndolo endurecer aun mas . Ella se sujetaba con fuerza a mi cuello.

Mientras yo mordía sus pezones. Lo hacia con tanta fuerza, que ella gritaba de placer, la lluvia tapaba sus gritos.

-Edward, Edward, Sigue , sigue, acabo ,acabo - sus gemidos hizo que acabara dentro de ella sin pensarlo.

Verla, sentirme dentro de ella, tocarla, sus labios, no podía resistirme, aunque fuera como fuera, en estos momentos mi orgullosa se excusaba con placer y deseo de tenerla en mis brazos.

Me abrazo, con fuerza y beso mi mejilla.

La lleve en mi coche hasta su apartamento. Ninguno dijo nada, el efecto del alcohol se desvaneció, comenzando a traer fantasma en mi cabeza. Resurgiendo el resentimiento con ella.

-Vas a dejar que te explique – dijo sin mirarme.

-No hay nada que explicar, no tienes como – sus ojos se taparon por lagrimas que no dejaba caer.

-Eres un imbécil, por que demonios. No la tonta soy yo, por querer estar con alguien que solo quiere sexo. Por que te enojas.

-Tu eres la que solo deseo satisfacer sus necesidades – me miro con tristeza y odio. Tomo su bolso y azoto la puerta del auto.

-Te odio Edward, no quiero verte mas – dijo en llantos.

Lo único que hacia sus reacciones confundirme aun mas.


	12. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

Bella

Llegue a casa en medios de llantos, porque la primera fue su culpa, la segunda fue mia por dejarme utilizar de esta manera. Volvi a caer en sus brazos, lo hizo solo para verme humillada ante el, demostrarme que no le importa mas que follarme. Llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Mañana seria otro dia mejor.

Olvide lo que se sentía que te tomaran de la mano por las calles, que te besaran las mejillas, mientas jugueteabas con sus manos, que te tomaran de la cintura, produciendo un cosquilleo. Olvide las mariposas revolotear en mis estomago, ansiada por verlo.

Solo habitaban fantasmas, malos recuerdos, malos amores, malas experiencias, que aunque me ayudaron a forjarme no las puedo olvidar. Edward trajo a mi corazón solo sufrimiento, escarbando solo la tristeza que habítaba en el, el cual yo lo había sepultado y suprimido de mi mente.

Mi nuevo objetivo será olvidarme de Edward, como le dijo mi padre a mi madre alguna vez. Debes aprender amar lo que te hace bien.

Me levante con la mejor predispocion a que nada me haría soltar una lagrima, nadie mereces que la pases tan mal, por el cual a quien no le importas. Mi preocupación seria solo yo, aunque suene egoísta.

Me lave la cara, mire a la nueva Bella con una sonrisa, el lindo color de sus ojos, solte mi cabella, me ruborice las mejillas, me puse ropa comoda para ir a la academia. Tome mi bolso y fui al a parada de autobús.

Dicen que la actitud es lo mas importante en una mujer, la cual la hace mas atractiva, llamativa, esa sonrisa deslumbra a los hombres, el cual estaba comprobando a medida que caminaba.

Cuando una mujer se dispone a que nada le saque la sonrisa, se siente una mujer maravilla, puede tener al hombre que quisiera. Inténtenlo y comprobaran lo bien que se siente mimarse a una misma.

Mi mente borro aquel momento bochornoso, y salude con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Buen Dia mis amores – le di un abrazo ambos.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que alguien esta de buen humor hoy – dijo Mike dándome un beso en la mejilla. Si tengo a mis amigos no hay porque sentirse sola.

-Si, de muy buen humor, y hoy los invito almorzar en casa, prometo cocinar y fuera delivery.

-Pues claro que iremos – dijo Eric – Yo hare el postre.

-Ay siempre te gusta el postre a ti – bromeo Mike.

En el dia de hoy la clase seria de electro dance, algo divertido y entretenido para comenzar la mañana . fui la primera en dar un baile improvisado. Junto a Mike que me adelante a James.

Al finalizar la clase, fui a las duchas, podía sentir el murmuro de mis queridas compañeras, sobre la bofetada incomprendida del otro dia. Coloque los auriculares subiendo el volumen de mis mp3 para cambiarme sin tener que escucharlas. Lo cual funciono.

Fuimos a las clases teóricas, de la historia de las dance, era bastante interesante las historias de algunas. El tema de hoy era la historia del Tango. El tango tiene características de las culturas africanas, latinoamericanas y europeas, que se han fusionado de tal modo que resulta casi imposible reconocerlas. En resumen el tango es una expresión artística de fusión, con una naturaleza netamente urbana, que se logra gracias al proceso histórico concreto de la inmigración, mayoritariamente europea, que reconstituyó completamente las sociedades rioplatenses, especialmente las de Buenos Aires y Montevideo, a partir de las últimas décadas del siglo XIX.

Argentina, que en 1850 contaba con 1,1 millón de habitantes, recibió 6,6 millones de inmigrantes entre 1857 y 1940. Uruguay sufrió un proceso similar. Se trata de un enfrentamiento de distintas culturas casi sin antecedentes en la historia contemporánea. Con diferencia de cualquier antecedente, los inmigrantes que llegaron al Río de la Plata en los siglos XIX y XX, superaban en cantidad a las poblaciones nativas y fueron parte de un intensivo proceso de diversificación cultural y étnico, en gran medida inducido por el Estado a través de una formidable promoción de la educación gratuita y laica.

El tango es hijo directo de ese intenso mestizaje. Se sabe que los primeros tangueros eran afroargentinos y afrouruguayos; que el bandoneón proviene de Alemania; que su sensualidad deriva de su origen prostibulario, donde los inmigrantes europeos que llegaban solos a buscar empleo mantenían relaciones sexuales con las nativas, mayoritariamente afroargentinas e indoamericanas denominadas «chinas». Se sabe también que el argot del tango, el lunfardo, está plagado de expresiones italianas y africanas; que su ritmo y clima nostálgico está emparentado con la habanera cubana; y que está influenciado por la milonga proveniente de los gauchos que migraron a la ciudad.

Me parecía tan sensual, y excitante el tango que deseaba practicarlo ya. En poco tiempo tendríamos una muestra par a toda la academia. Y yo elegiré el tango.

La campana sono, despertando de mi sueño despierto, lo único gratis, aunque dicen que el aire que respiramos es gratis, pues no lo se por cuanto tiempo. El hombre tiene una ambición sin limites , aunque seamos solo unos cuantos haciendo la diferencia, no hay que pensar que bueno solo somos dos que diferencia podemos hacer, la hacemos, tenemos la satisfacción propia. Que es mas importante, tenemos la intención que es lo que vale.

-Bella, pasemos por el supermercado, Eric quiere hacer postre.

-Si, vamos – ambos me tomaron del brazos.

El supermercado quedaba solo un par de calles. Compramos frutiilas, crema pastelera, esa que me encanta que viene en aerosol. Helado de chocolate. Verduras, carne, patatas. Refrescos y un par de cervezas. Fuera de local, agarramos un taxi, debido a que se largo la lluvia.

Llegando al departamento, mi celular sono, era Jacob.

-Bella, Dile que venga, muero por ver a ese morocho lleno de crema pastelera .

-NO me regales esas imágenes, Eric.

-Vamos, Bella dile que traiga mas cervezas.

-Oye mañana tenemos clases. Ok le dire que se pase.

Conteste.

-Hola Jacob… bien llegando a mi apartamento… Quieres almorzar con nosotros… si tienes otras cosas.. que.. ok nos vemos en un rato. – me robo una pequeña sonrisa de boba.

-Mmmm… Te está comenzando a gustar, tonta – me jugueteo en la cintura produciéndome cosquillas.

-Basta déjenme, ya llegamos .

Por suerte mi pequeño hogar, estaba en orden. Puse a Mike a lavar y pelar las verduras, mientas yo preparaba la carne, la mesa, Eric, se encargaba del postre. Pidió que por favor no lo molestáramos. Puse un poco de música, destape tres latas de cervezas. Brindando solo por lo lindo que fue conocernos.

Puse los platos en la mesa de madera que estaba en la sala, solo era para cuatro personas, coloque un mantel verde manzana. Con platos blancos. Y vasos de vidrios transparente. El timbre sono. Esta aquí.

-Pasa – beso mi mejilla.

-Donde dejo esto – era una tarta de chocolate con frutillas y crema.

-Eric te matara – rei.

Puse en la nevera la tarta antes que Eric la viera, se pondría furioso.

-Que festejamos ¿ - Pregunto sonriendo, mientas destapa el horno para oler el aroma de la carne cocinadose.

-Por haber conocido a Nuestra hermosa Bella – dijo Mike dándome una beso en la boca.

-Bueno vayan a sentarse que la comida esta lista.

-Te ayudare a servir.

-Deja lo hare yo, jake.

-No.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, y divertido con las historias de Mike, y las primeras experiencias sexuales de Eric. Dejamos lugar para el postre que estaba sensacional. Todos quedamos quietecitos de los llenos que estábamos.

Jacob como todo caballero, lavo los platos, mientas yo los secaba y los guardaba. Eric y Mike seguían comiendo postre.

-Gracias – lo abrace por detrás. Hundiendo mi rostro en su espalda. El me tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

Jacob… creo que …


	13. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV

Bella

Jacob… tenia esa sonrisa tan despreocupada, sus ojos lleno de tranquilidad. En sus brazos me sentí segura de que nada me pasaría.

El día en la academia transcurrió de manera normal, todos estaban preparando sus numeros para la presentación anual de todo los cursos. El director Cullen no volvió a solicitarme en su oficina.

No lo vi por ningún lado.

Me concentre en mi presentación de tango, el cual lo haría con Mike que era un poco mas corpulento, y hacíamos una linda combinación.

-Bella, ven aquí asi hacemos la muestra – Dijo James, estaba acostumbrándome a que siempre me agarrara de su pareja y a sus agarradas toscas. Negarme no debía.

Las practicas duraron hasta cerca del medio día, lo bueno es que cancelaron por esta semana las teóricas para los ensayos. Acabe muerta de cansancio , me dolían las piernas y los brazos. Fui a las duchas. no espere a los chicos, necesitaba dormir.

Tome el autobús para ir a casa, descansar ya que por la noche tenia tres show seguidos.

Me quite las zapatillas, la ropa y me tumbe en la cama. Ni ganas de comer tenia.

El ruido de una alarma de auto me despertó, vi que estaba oscura, mire el reloj y eran las 9 de la noche. Demonios la alarma de mi celular no había sonado. Mi celular? Genial. Me lo olvide en los vestidores.

Tome mi bolso, me vesti y fui directo a la academia.

Estaba cerrada, asi que tendría que seducir al de seguridad para un momento.

-Buenas noches, se que no debo andar a estas horas por aquí, pero me deje mi celular.

-Esta cerrado señorita.-

-Por favor, solo sacare mis cosas y saldré rápido, por favor – puse cara de perrito mojado.

-Esta bien, pero no se demore.

-Mua, muchas Gracias Señor.

Subi corriendo las escaleras.

Tome mi celular de mi casillero, el cual tenia incontables de llamadas perdidas de Eric , Mike y Jacob.

Vi la luz prendida del salón de música. Por un instante mi corazón se detuvo. No Bella, Vamos. No . no

Pero no pude, fui a ver si era el. Al acercarme mas.. Pude oir a una mujer.

Mi estómago de retorcijo, y mi corazón se partio en mil pedazos. Al oir sus gemidos, y al ver su espalda arañada y sujeta a las garras de esta mujer. Era masoquista por quedarme parada sin poder reaccionar. Ella me clavo la mirada. Pero siguió gritando.

El sonido de mi celular de delato, y ambos me miraron, las piernas me temblaban, aun asi Sali corriendo. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cubrieron por lagrimas.

-Bella… - grito .

-Que demonios Edward – cuestiono la rubia.

Corri hasta salir del establecimiento.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Disminuí el paso, no debía llorar, pero como hacerlo si duele, duele, verlo con otro persona, saber que lo hace con alguien mas que no sea yo. En mis adentro deseaba ser su juguete con solo saber que me mira por esos momentos a mi, pero mi razón de ser, mi orgullo de mujer no me lo permitía.

Lo mas probable que a el no le importe. Y continúo con su trabajo.

No significaba nada en la vida de Edward Cullen, y tendría que grabármelo a fuego en mi cabeza.

Con esa imagen en mi cabeza, hice mis presentaciones en el club, como si fuera un robot.

Acabe mi trabajo y me quede bebiendo en la barra, deseaba olvidar solo por esta noche a Edward.


	14. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI

Edward

Me sentía culpable, sin motivo alguno, ver a Bella parada observando me dolió, porque se lo que sintió Verme con otra persona. Aun asi no tuve el coraje de ir a buscarla y darle una explicación. Esta lucha de orgullo entre ambos se volvia interminable. Seguramente pensó que lo hago para lastimarla.

No aceptaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero este rencor por dentro actuaba de manera negativa contra ella.

Deje a Rosalie hablando sola, se puso histérica, haciendo pregunta de donde conocía, y quien era Bella.

Tome las llaves del coche y fui a buscarla. Conduje lo mas rápido que pude tenia que encontrarla en el club.

Al llegar, la busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Me acerque hasta la barra, a preguntarle al barman.

-Has visto a Athena ? – pregunte desesperado, el largo una carcajada.

-Ve al baño de mujeres, ahí esta, seguro te están esperando.

No preste atención a lo que me dijo.

Entre… Bella se comia desesperadamente con una rubia, que no la conocía. Su mirada estaba perdida del alcohol. Ella abrió los ojos y me clavo la mirada, mientras metía su lengua y sus manos en el cuerpo de esta rubia. No pude resistir.

La tome del brazo y la lleve fuera del club a los tirones, ella no se resistió.

-Que demonios te ocurre? Mírame – La tome entre mis manos ,para que me prestara atención.

-Pensé que te gustaban las rubias? – apenas se mantenía de pie.

-Vete Edward, no quiero verte, vete con ella – la metí a la fuerza en el auto, colocando el cinturón de seguridad. Bebió mucho y quien sabe que mas.

No tenia fuerza para resistirse. En el camino se durmió.

Al llegar la tome entre mis brazos, y la lleve hasta su apartamento. La desvestí, acostándola en su cama, me quede un rato, no quería que se despertara, e hiciera otra locura. Me dio la vuelta abrazándome. Sin soltarme.

Me fui cerca del amanecer, no deseaba sacar mi rencor y pelear con ella, ambos ya teníamos bastante. Ambos éramos personas toxicas el uno para el otro. Debo alejarme de ella. Estando cerca nos hacemos daño, en esos momentos no me importa lastimarla, por lo que ella hizo, pero luego me mata verla llorar.

La bese en los labios, por última vez. Solo la recordaría como la chica del baile orgásmico.

Bella

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, me tome dos litros de agua de lo deshidratada a causa del alcohol y las drogas. Era la segunda vez que me drogaba en tan pocos días. Hoy era viernes once de la mañana claramente me quede dormida, debía descansar, ya que en el club, tenia show hasta cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Una vez que falte no me hará daño.

Me prepare un super desayuno con tostadas, café triple carga y jugo de naranja. Este seria mi santo remedio para esta maldita resaca. Me tire en el sillón a comer, mientras miraba un poco de televisión. Hoy seria mi dia de descanso " mimando a bella" claro que lo haría yo , ya que no tenia a nadie quien…

El estomago se me cerro de repente quitándome el hambre, el corazón se estrujo, de pronto recordé el motivo de mi resaca. Desafortunadamente esa imagen apareció en mi cabeza, anoche había llorado demasiado. Este amor y odio entre ambos, con lo que sucedió termino de partirme el corazón. Se que no hay derechos ni reclamos, ver a la persona por el cual tu respiración se detiene, teniendo sexo con otra, es lo ultimo que le deseo a cualquier persona, el dolor que siente uno cuando esta enamorado y no es correspondido, no se compara. Solo lo sabe el que lo sintió.

Me ardían los ojos, y la cabeza me estallaba de tanto llorar. Edward Cullen debía formar parte de mi pasado.

Acomode y limpie el departamento, dejándolo impecable, mientras dejaba la ropa que se lavara. Cambie de lugar algunos muebles. Doble la ropa, separándolas por color, la ropa que no usaba para darla en caridad y botando la que ya no servía.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, hambre no tenia, y no me gustaba almorzar sola, me duche, me prepare en un emparedado con una taza tamaño grande de café, y recosté en el sofá a ver alguna peli que encontrara. Mantener mi mente ocupada era lo único que me importaba.

Me había quedaba dormida, era cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el timbre me despertó.

Mike , Eric y Jacob…

-Que Sorpresa, que hacen aquí?

-No contestas el celular, faltas a clases, que pretendes, además Jacob estaba muy preocupado – dijo Mike enojado por mi irresponsabilidad.

- Lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer. Pasen.

-Debo irme Eric me esta esperando abajo, para ir de comprar. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo. Adiós diviértanse chicos.

Jacob entro, se sentó con una cara muy seria, sin preguntarle, le servi un poco de jugo fresco.

-Jacob lo siento… - me abrazo de repente. Y me beso. Correspondí su beso. Sus besos eran suaves, pero a la vez intensos. Sus brazos me apretaron contra su torso. Senti su excitación. E hizo que me mojara. Me levanto el vestido, sacando mi braga, lentamente me sentó en el sofá, quedando de rodilla, metio su cabeza entre mis piernas. Con sus dedos abrió mis labios, para tomar solo mi clítoris, y acariciándolo con su lengua. Fue inevitable soltar unos gemidos.

Con una mano introdujo dos dedos, mientras que con la otra abría mis labios para alcanzar hasta el ultimo punto con su lengua. Podía sentir el sonido de mis paredes mojadas. Levanto su cabeza y paso su lengua desde mi vientre hasta mi boca. Se desvistió completo, su espalada me calentaba aun mas, lentamente me penetro, fue fácil ya que estaba demasiado mojada. Su miembro era, duro, ancho, y lo sentía hasta el fondo. Me levanto me coloco encima de el, me agarro de la cintura para ayudarme a subir y bajar con rapidez. No paraba de gemir, el solo me miraba con cara de placer.

Su miembro se endurecía mas, mientras se envolvía de nuestros fluidos. Se agarro de mi cola con ambas manos, abriéndome para que lo sintiera aun mas.

Estaba a punto de venirme, mis gemidos me delataron, me levanto, me dio la vuelta, poniéndome a gatas sobre el sillón, y acelero. Mis gemidos eran una mezcla de dolor y a la vez placer.

-Voy a correrme… acábame Bella… - Eso fue suficiente para obedecer esa orden. Lleno mi vagina de semen. Ambos sudados y agitados. Al terminar beso mi espalda.


	15. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

Bella

Aun no asimilaba lo sucedido, fue tan repente, ni si quiera lo dude, volvi a cometer el mismo error, dejarme llevar por los deseos, para que luego me lastimaran. Aunque Jacob es diferente, el es… la persona el cual yo debo enamorarme, refugiarme para olvidarlo.

El sueño me venció, dormí en sus brazos, después de hacerlo.

Abri los ojos, y aun seguía allí, sin soltarme. Me movi un poco para despertarlo, ya tenía que ducharme e irme a club.

-Despierta Jacob – susurre.

-Cierto que debes trabajar, puedo usar tu ducha? – dije sacando con delicadeza mi cabeza de su pecho. Se levantó y no pude no mirarle todo su cuerpo. Duro y bien formado. Esa espalda tenía las huellas que Bella anduvo por allí.

-Claro – dije. Apartando mis pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, prepare dos tazas de café bien cargado el mío, acomode el bolso que debía llevar sin que me olvidara nada. La noche estaba un poco fresca.

Cuando Salio, todo mojado, envuelto en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, fue inevitable querer hacerlo nuevamente, pero no poseía tanta confianza, como para insinuarme,

Inhale profundo a darme una ducha fría para que se me apagara el fuego. El se sentó en el sofá a beber el café, mientras me terminaba de cambiar. Hacerlo con Jacob me gusto, y por esos momentos solo existió la excitación en mi mente. Sin pensar en el.

Jacob me dejo en el club, no se quedo, dijo que me veria mañana.

La noche me fue eterna, dormi demasiado aun asi me sentía cansada. Hicimos varios show seguidos, apenas descansamos. Con victoria bebimos un par de copas, para sacarnos un poco el estrés, esto de la bebida se me estaba volviendo un habito.

Cerca de la seis de la mañana finalizo la noche, cerraron el club, victoria me dejo de pasada en un taxi en el apartamento. Entre y fui directo a la cama, mañana tenia un largo día.

El timbre sonó ochocientas mil veces, somnolienta me levante a ver quién era a las diez de la mañana, sea quien sea lo odiaba.

-Queria hablar contigo, y tienes apagado tu celular.

-Edward – apenas lo pude pronunciar – Que haces aquí.

-Puedo entrar ? – sin nada deje lugar para que pasara – Hable con mi padre y me conto como fueron las cosas – se sentó en el sofá y aparto con desprecio la chaqueta de Jacob. El destino ni la suerte eran mis amigas claramente.

-Edward …

-No se para que demonios vengo, soy un imbécil – lo tome del brazo para no dejarlo ir – suéltame Bella, sigue divirtiendo con quien se pare al frente – herido por sus palabras nuevamente deje que se fuera. Porque me hería de esa manera si el hacia lo mismo.

Me sentía una cualquiera, una fácil, llorar por Edward cada vez que lo veía, estar en una misma habitación sin hacernos daños era imposible, hasta el momento nunca le conteste, sus palabras me dañaban de tal manera que deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca.

Para que diablos viene a insultarme en mi propia casa? Solo por ser hombre puede revolcarse con gato que se le cruce, pero claro como soy Bella, mujer, me acuesto con dos y ya tuve sexo con toda la academia. Que injustica, maldito machismo.

Llene la bañadera con agua caliente, necesitaba desestresarme, hoy tenia ensayo con Mike para la presentación, allí descargaría mi energía y frustración.

Comi al liviano, y camine hasta el gimnasio. Era cerca de las dos de la tarde y no sabia nada de Jacob. Me subi a la corredora a calentar hasta que llegara Mike.

-Bella, Vamos? –

-Buen dia o acaso dormimos juntos ¿?

- las ganas que tienes tu de dormir conmigo.

- siempre tan dulce tu .

Entramos al salón, prepare la música, el calentaba.

Ensayamos hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde. Terminamos agotados. Nos fuimos a los vestidores a ducharnos.

Mike me dejo en casa, para que descansar un rato y me fuera a club.

Me prepare un emparedado y Sali apresurada, era cerca de las once, y tenia show a las doce. Tuve que tomarme un taxi.

La noche estuvo bastante agitada, lo cual significó que las horas pasaron rápido.

Al Salir del club, estaba fuera esperándome. El estomago se me revolvió, nunca lo desee tanto verlo. Me acerque sin dejar mi orgullo.

-Que haces aquí ?

-Sube te llevare a casa. – enojarme no me correspondia, pero era inevitable. Me tomo mi mano y la envolvió en su cintura.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta del apartamento. Me miro y me beso.

-Perdona, estuve ocupada con cosas del trabajo, y quede dormido. – ahora que lo pensaba nunca pregunte donde trabajaba, mucho no me interesaba solo deseaba que no me dejara sola.

-Vas a quedarte?

-Tu que crees – me beso intensamente y me levanto ambas piernas.

No dejaría que Jacob se fuera de mi lado… desde hoy aprendería a amarlo, para olvidarlo.


	16. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII

Bella

Habian pasado cuatro meses de la presentación, lo cual fue un éxito. Salimos en segundo lugar, un orgullo para nosotros.

Cuatro meses sin verlo por causalidad. Tampoco quise preguntar por el. Edward, ya casi olvide como besabas. Aun sentía ese vacio, que Jacob no lo llenaba, pese al cariño que me daba. Me faltaba algo para estar completa. El cual no lo tendré jamás.

Necesitaba años para olvidarlo, para dejar de amarlo como lo amo, sin si quiera saber por que, solo se que si regresara corría hacia a el, sin importar ser la segunda o la tercera, solo ser un pedacito en su vida sin importar el precio. Cada vez que lo recordaba, era cuando deseaba haber tenido otra vida, conocerlo de otra manera. Tener la primera cita, el primer helado, el primer beso. Ver mi celular y esperar ansiosa por una llamada de el. Caminar tomados de la mano. Tener una noviazgo normal, una vida normal, una madre, un padre, el cual me regañara de vez en cuando, que se pusiera celoso de mis chicos, que me aconsejara sobre los malo que son los hombre. Una madre que me protegiera, que fuera mi cómplice, mi amiga, mi compañera.

Un hogar el cual pienso darle a un hijo algún dia. No cometer los errores del pasado.

Faltaba poco para que terminara el año.

Jacob, Jacob , siempre con una sonrisa, robándome sonrisa a como de lugar. Siempre dispuesto para mi. Me daba todo lo que deseaba, un compañero, un amigo, un amante. Estar con el me gustaba, lo quería muchísimo, me tendió la mano cuando intente bajar los brazos. Me enseño a que no se debe sufrir por personas que no lo merecen.

Me di cuenta que tengo mucho por delante, mucho para dar. Tal vez el amor no sea lo mio, hay personas que nacieron para amar, y otras para ser amadas. Se que nunca lo dejaría de amar, pero si seria feliz. Siempre me faltara algo, siempre querre lo mejor para ambos. Y estar lejos será lo correcto.

Mis ojos ya no tenían lagrimas que derramar, el dolor en mi pecho en algún punto va a desaparecer. El apoyo de mis amigos fue incondicional, y desmoronarme delante de Jacob fue imposible. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, que su esfuerzo para llegar amarlo fue en vano.

El dia que supe que Edward Cullen, se casaría con Rosalie Hale, debido a su embarazo, sentí morir de angustia, mis esperanza murieron con el aquel dia. Luego de esa noche, me hice mas fuerte, esa noche llorar hasta no poder mas, me dolió el pecho, sufri, maldije haberlo conocido.

Pero supe que todo eso no era la solución, que una persona que no te corresponda, te quite el sueño, las ganas de vivir tu vida. No debe ser asi, hacerme mas fuerte, querer vivir mas, vivir cosas nuevas. Experiencias, conocerte a ti misma, nadie me amara tanto como yo me ame. Pensare en mi, en mi carrera, en mis éxitos, en mis logros, y mis amigos estarán allí para ayudarme a levantarme cuando intente a caer.

El poco tiempo que Jacob estuvo a mi lado lo aprecie un montón, hizo que forjara mi actitud, pero no lo seguiría lastimándolo. No lo amaría ni de aca a diez años, no ansiaba pasar una vida a su lado. Y no lo haría perder su tiempo conmigo.

Organice los preparativos del viaje, los papeles y las pasantías. Hoy partía a España de intercambio con la academia. Mike iria conmigo, ambos como pareja estabas bien conectados, y hacíamos un equipo maravilloso.

Eric decidió quedarse debido a que encontró una especie de novio temporal. El cual pasaría sus vacaciones con el en la finca de sus padres.

Edward Cullen, te dejaría junto con mi pasado. No olvidaría como nos conocimos, como peleamos como si nos conociéramos toda la vida. Como nos celamos como si ambos nos perteneciéramos. Mi corazón te va a pertenecer toda la vida.

España, Europa, serian mi nuevo hogar, mi jinete será mi talento. Mi musa, el baile. Mi compañera, la música, mi soporte mis amigos.

Adiós Academia Juliart.


	17. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX

Edward

Volveria a creer en el amor algún dia, Sentir celos, sentirme nervioso, ansioso por ver a una persona. Vovler amar como lo hice?

Luego de perderla supe lo que es sufrir por amor. El orgullo no me sirvió de nada, creerme mas hombre, o pensar que nadie me lastimaría, hizo hundirme aun mas en un pozo de cual no puedo salir. Por perder la cabeza por mis celos infundados, cometi el error que marco mi vida.

Nunca crei que mi padre me obligara, me amenazara o me chantajeara. El sabia que no la amaba, y que nunca lo haría. Se que un ser inocente no tiene la culpa, nadie le pregunto si quería venir a este mundo. Me siento tan culpable, no es que quiera o lo odie, me es indiferente, el amor de padre no lo tenia, por que no lo desee. Rosalie que no ayudaba en nada, era insoportable, la mujer mas histérica, vanidosa, celosa, enferma de la cabeza. Todo el tiempo me amenazaba con esa creatura para que no me fuera.

Pasaba la mayor parte del dia trabajando, dormíamos en cuartos diferentes, no le faltaba nada a ambos. Se que es mi hijo, no es que no lo quiera, pero no me nace afecto por el. Suena horrible, pero un padre no siente lo mismo que una madre que no lo desea. La mayoría de las madres cuando lo ven por primera vez se olvidan de que lo querían, que no lo habían deseado, para un hombre es diferente. Para mi es diferente.

Aunque le parezca terrible que no ame a mi hijo, pasar por lo que pase todo este tiempo, no le deseo ni a mi enemigo. Rosalie se encargaba de amargarme todos los días, y tenia con que dañarme.

Bella, Isabella. Lamento tanto haberte dejado ir, haber dejado que manejaran mi vida. Ella me amaría aunque me quitaran todo. Tendría su amor que con eso me bastaría para darme fuerza y comenzar de cero.

Nada seria lo mismo, perdóname, lo perdimos todo, no pude ser perfecto para ti Bella. Ya es tarde. Perdi mi oportunidad de ser feliz, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, de no haber luchado por lo que amo y ame.

No deje que hablaras, no escuche lo que tenias para decirme, y moriré con las dudas que vivirán en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Lo perdí todo, y darme cuenta cuanto la amo luego de haberla perdido, la busque por todos lados. En las academias de Europa, pero nadie me daba señales de ti Bella.

Mi única salida fue la música, la que me consolaba cada noche, cada día. La que me acompaño en este dolor y en este duelo de haberla perdido. Perdóname, ya es tarde lo se.

Nada de lo que haga o lo que diga servirá de algo. El daño a esta hecho. Y vivir con este será mi cruz y la cargare solo hasta el final.

La tarde se volvió oscura, por las nueves grises y la lluvia que azotabas las calles. Días que me deprimían aun mas. No había dia que algo la trajera a mi mente, todo me recordaba a ella.

Cinco años viviendo del recuerdo de una mujer, que ni si quería la disfrute, solo me ocupe de hacerla sufrir con palabras, celos de niño.

Tome mis cosas, para ir a esa casa, que queda solo a tres calles de la academia, el dia no estaba para mojarse.

Al salir, por un segundo el corazón se paralizo.

Vi a una mujer igual a Bella, era ella, subiendo a un taxi, corri hasta llegar a la esquina, pero perdi el rastro del auto. No puede ser, corri hasta la secretaria para preguntarle a Susan quien era.

-Vino una mujer, de este tamaño, pero largo, tapado color negro…

-Si se acaba de ir, una alumna graduada de intercambio, vino a buscar unos papeles.

-no dejo un teléfono algo. – pregunte desesperado.

-dijo que Tenia una presentación en la inauguración del hotel que esta a unas calles.

Sin mas que decir, Sali corriendo de la academia sin importarme nada. Era ella, la volvería a ver. El miedo me invadía lo mas probable es que haya formado una familia. Aun asi la amo y no me importa, hablaría con ella por ultima vez.

No sentía el frio, la lluvia no me importaba. La sensación, los nervios la ansiedad, era como si volviera a ser un humano que siente que ama, con una minima luz de esperanza.

-Sr no puede entrar – saque todo el dinero que tenia y se lo di para que me dejar entrar. El hombre se aparto.

En el salón, vacío, había bailarines calentando en el escenario. Ella estaba parada al frente del escenario. Dando indicaciones. La voz no me salía. Que perdería, solo seria una bofetada, un golpe, si su marido o novio estaba en el lugar.

Esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de verla por última VEZ-

-Bella – dice a sus espalda. Se dio vuelta. Y me miro como si primero no entiera nada. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Edward … - Isabella, Seguia igual o mas hermosa que antes.

Sin decir mas la bese, sentí sus labios otra vez como si el alma volviera a mi cuerpo.

Grabe ese momento e hice que fuera para toda la eternidad.


End file.
